


The Deadly Connection

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Derek and Stiles, Hurts - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Red Thread of Destiny, Soul bound, Stargazing, denying feelings, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first moment Stiles and Derek met they were destined to be, connected by fate and presented  with the ability to feel each others pain. With such connection comes great consequence when their gift becomes a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deadly Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I really just sorta made up a whole bunch of mythology for this.   
> Just go with it guys, you wont be disappointed I promise.

It started with an elevated heart rate…

Well to be precise it started with Stiles dragging Scott out in the middle of the night to find a dead body in the woods. That was the night Scott got bitten and they were exposed into the supernatural world vulnerable and unprepared. That night Stiles unknowingly triggered the start of a new life, for both of them, for the entire population of Beacon Hills. The very next day when Scott and Stiles had went back to the woods to find Scott’s inhaler, they met the infamous Derek Hale thus causing a chain reaction affecting the big plan.

Everyone had a plan mapped out by the gods. The plan is sort of interactive to your choices, the plans destination stays the same, ends the same too, but how you get there can differ. Derek and Stiles meeting that day in the woods not only changed their plans, it changed the outcome of them. The gods talked of the pair that changed the plans. The destined star crossed lovers that never had the chance to be. They talked of the boy and his wolf and all they could have been.

The Red Thread of Destiny was said to only appear when two people shared a connection so profound and so strong that it forced the gods to take action to keep them from falling apart like they had seen so many do. So they took it upon themselves to cast a red thread between the two connecting them forever. That day, upon the meeting of Derek and Stiles, an invisible red thread tethered them together.

They hated each other, to start with. Derek and Stiles had differences like no other. They fought and they argued and they disagreed more times than thought possible but in the end they had one thing in common, the dire instinct to protect the pack and so, like divorced parents they set aside their differences for the sake of the pack.

And that, quite frankly, was all that happened. They spent time together planning, scheming, strategizing. Stiles quickly fell into a high position in the pack, aiding the alpha in all his endeavors to provide, protect and care for the pack. The closer they got the more they started liking each other, They realized and acknowledged each other’s skills and merged them together: Stiles was the brains and Derek was the brawn and together they were unstoppable, a force of nature to be reckoned with and forging a stronger bond as time passed.

That’s when the strange feelings started. Stiles was impatiently waiting to hear back from the pack after they had had a run in with a coven, that’s when he felt the anger. It was pure primal instinct, barely even human then the pain started buckling his legs out from underneath him and the faint sound of Derek’s voice whispering in the back of his mind “Get Stiles.”

He thought he imagined it, or maybe even dreamt it. It’s wasn't uncommon for people in severe pain to hallucinate. But this was Beacon Hills, and nothing in Beacon Hills is as simple as hallucinating.

After weeks of research Derek met with Deaton. Deaton has a theory keeping in mind the old wives tale about the gods connecting soul mates; he suggested that maybe Stiles was Derek’s mate.

The thought was laughable, and that’s exactly what Derek done, he laughed. Months past, attacks happened and their connection grew stronger, presenting itself whenever there were signs of danger.

It didn’t happen overnight. Derek and Stiles worked hard with each other for months building a strong pack and protecting Beacon Hills. It was just so, that with all of that going on they had to spend an increasing amount of time together; saving each other’s asses and maintaining the general well-being of the pups. Eventually spending time with each other became a voluntary thing.

Their relationship, although it had a rocky start, was shaping into something very special and unique. That night in the forest, unknown at the time, really was the start of something beautiful. 

 

&

 

Derek lounged on the couched that was now placed in front of the wall length windows. Stiles had insisted the week before that at least one of the sofas’ should face the window, and Derek couldn’t refuse anything that would potentially make Stiles happy. To be honest Derek liked the view out of the window, liked that he could get lost staring at the sky, listening to the sound of rain hitting off the window panes while he read.

Derek had grown rather fond of Stiles: The way he put himself in danger to protect everyone, the way he forced his way into Derek’s life with a pillow and blanket ready to stay, the way he made the pack bond at least one night every week, and even the way his full body shuddered when he laughed. Derek had to admit he’d even formed a soft spot for the way Stiles mothered the pups. He’d came to the gut wrenching conclusion that maybe Deaton was right, maybe Stiles was his mate and even though he tried to deny it he knew within himself that he was falling for him.

Derek thought about Stiles, and the night they silently slinked around each other watching the meteor shower. Stiles had been upset that Scott bailed, and him and Isaac watched the stars fall from the comfort of Derek’s watchful eye. But the night went on and Isaac went home and only Stiles and Derek were left. He still thinks about that innocent excitement in Stiles eyes. He thinks about it all the time.

It started with an elevated heart rate.

That’s when he felt it, the uneasiness, and the anxiety: his heart rate picked up, faster than usual. His breath hitched and fear filled his body. 10 seconds and he knew, 10 seconds was all it took for him to register the fear and know it wasn’t his. It was Stiles. He’d told him before, warned him even, that going out at night was dangerous even when they weren’t threatened by a new monster of the week.

Then the pain started, washing over him body, erupting from his chest. 

Derek was on his feet and moving around the sofa. He felt everything Stiles was feeling: The pain, the fright, the fear, his worry. Who would look after his dad, who would take care of the pack, who would love Derek as unconditionally as he did?

Warmth welled up inside of Derek and was gone again, replaced with more pain. He looked down to his chest seeing the gaping hole as blood poured out, he knew he’d heal but Stiles might not. The rest happened in a matter of seconds, it felt longer for him of course. Derek, breathing heavily pressed the palm of his hands into the bleeding gap in his chest; maybe he could stop his and Stiles bleeding.

That’s when he heard it the slowing beat of Stiles heart, loud and clear in his ears. The air in his lungs thickened and his own heartache hurt worse than the psychical wound. It was a long shot, but he focused all his senses on Stiles, maybe it would work, maybe he would be able to take some of his agonising pain, maybe just in time for someone to help him, to save him.

At least he heard Stiles weak whisper “I’m sorry, Derek” Then nothing, no heartbeat, no pain, just a black void. Derek weakened, but there was no pain from the healing wound on his chest but pain remained all the same, in his heart. He let out a shaky breath and allowed his body to fall to the floor. Stiles was gone.


End file.
